The Life of Tammy
by Twink
Summary: for swearing, it's all in the a/n, so just read on...r/r
1. Default Chapter

The Life of Tammy

Summary: It's the year 2021. Harry has grown up and now has a sixteen year old daughter, named Tammy. Tammy is at Hogwarts, and has three best friends, Jennifer Thomas, Caitlin Granger and Rachel Weasley. Tammy has one annoyance that, no matter how hard she tries, cannot escape, and his name is Baxter.

Disclaimer: I own none of the surnames, places, some of the characters, or things in this story. I'm not making any money (unfortunately) and the listed above belong to J. K. Rowling (double unfortunately, I would be _so rich if they were mine). _

A/N: I know this has been done before, but humor me and read _my version of it. The girls are named after friends/_fanfic correspondents of mine. Baxter is named after this guy who I don't get along with, and his friends are friends of the actual guy who I get along with, but aren't my friends. It's kind of the way L/J love/hate fics are done. You know that I wouldn't have written this story if it didn't have some romance in it, cause I love that stuff. Enjoy! And please review at the end. The second chapter isn't something you have to read, it's just the back round information on the main characters in the story, and you really don't have to review if you don't want to, I'll understand. That was long and boring, now onto the good stuff…

The Life of Tammy

~**Twink**~

To Tammy, 

May her naiveté carry her through high school.

Tammy sat spread out on her stomach staring at the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was late at night, how late Tammy didn't know, nor bother to check. It had been six years since the Sorting Hat had placed her in Gryffindor.

At sixteen, she stood 5'4", with long strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes (nothing at all like her father). She was your typical teenager in many respects. She read the magazines, loved to gossip (but could definitely keep a secret), and was interested in boys so that she was able to talk about them with her friends _all the time but to keep her father calm. _

There was, however, one boy who she had absolutely _no interest in, and that boy was Baxter **censored. At least, that's what Tammy called him. Her girlfriends thought she was mad. In many ways, Baxter Finnegan was the type of guy Tammy would have drooled over with her friends if he hadn't been so damn annoying. He was always going on about his good marks, his money, and how he knew the famous Harry Potter. That was the reason Tammy didn't like him. When she had been sorted, Tammy had asked if it would be okay to use her grandmother's maiden name, Evans. **_

Tammy wholeheartedly agreed with her father that there were people out there who would hurt her just to hurt him and Tammy was in no rush to get hurt. Tammy recalled the conversation she had with her father about it when she had first been accepted to Hogwarts.

"Honey," her father had said. "Come here for a minute." He had been working in his study and she had been in her room, reading.

"What's up dad?" she had asked.

"Well," he had said. "I just wanted to congratulate you again on getting into Hogwarts. And I was wondering if you wanted to use your grandmother's maiden name at school."

"But dad," Tammy had said. "I like the name Potter."

"I do to, sweetie," he had said. "It's just that there are some very nasty people out there that would want to hurt you to hurt me. I don't want anything to happen to my little girl and not many people know my mother's maiden name."

"Okay, I guess," Tammy had said. "Are Caitlin and Rachel coming over today?"

"Yes, I need to talk to Hermione and Ron anyway. I haven't seen them since I got back from the last raid," her father had said. Tammy laughed to herself. Caitlin Granger and Rachel Weasley were the only people who originally knew her real surname when she first started Hogwarts. Jennifer Thomas, her other roommate and friend, had figured it out in a week or two, but they were the only people who knew. 

When she was eleven, she had been so naïve and it had been wonderful. After six years of being roommates with girls who had their minds in the gutter, it was hard to remain naïve. Tammy's thoughts turned to a sensitive subject at the thought of being younger. Her mother had passed away when Tammy was five. Aneurysm, she had died instantly. The two things that Tammy remembered about her mother were that she was beautiful and she had been very much in love with Tammy's father. Tammy smiled a bittersweet smile thinking of her mother.

"What's so great, Evans?"

_Baxter Finnegan, she thought. __Dammit. "Just you not being here Finnegan. Scram before I send you back to the hospital wing."_

"You say it," said Baxter. "But you don't mean it."

"Actually I do," said Tammy. She rolled over to stare at him. "Just leave me alone. Why do you like bothering me?"

"Two reasons," said Baxter. "One, it's easy and two, it's fun." He grinned and Tammy groaned. She got off the couch, put on her slippers and grabbed her forgotten book from the table.

"I'm going to bed," said Tammy. "You give me a headache."

"That's funny," said Baxter. "McGonagall said the same thing. What are you reading?"

"Muggle book," said Tammy. With that, she made her way over to the staircase to the girls' dormitory.

"Guess what?" asked Baxter, with an idiotic grin on his face.

"What?" asked Tammy, but she immediately regretted it, knowing what was coming.

"I know Harry Potter." Tammy resisted the urge to smile. 

"I know Sirius Black," she replied. "_And Remus Lupin."_

"Who are they?" asked Baxter.

"Only the greatest pranksters alive," said Tammy.

"Never heard of them," said Baxter.

"They were a few generations ago," said Tammy, dryly. Baxter's face lit up.

"You mean _the Sirius Black and __the Remus Lupin? No way!" shouted Baxter._

"Shut up," said Tammy. "You'll wake the whole house." Baxter recomposed himself.

"That's not as good as Harry Potter," said Baxter. "My parents were invited to his wedding, were _your parents invited?" Tammy almost burst out laughing._

"Yes. I'm going to bed now, Finnegan, unless there's something else you need to do to torture me," said Tammy.

"Go ahead," said Baxter. Tammy slowly walked up the girls' staircase. She flopped into bed and gratefully welcomed the sleep that came with it.

*******

Tammy woke up to sunlight streaming across her face. 

"Wake up, sleepy head," said Jennifer Thomas, her best friend.

"Lemme go back to sleep," grumbled Tammy. (A/N: sounds like me in the morning…)

"No," said Jenny.

"Why?" moaned Tammy. "It's Saturday."

"Your dad's here," said Jenny, throwing Tammy's covers to the floor.

"And?" Tammy reached over the side of her bed to pull her covers up on her bed.

"You don't want to see your dad?" asked Jenny.

"Later," said Tammy to her pillow.

"He's got a gift," said Jenny. She had said the magic words (A/N: he, he, pun.)

"I'm up," said Tammy heading for the shower.

"That's my Tammy," said Jenny. "Dumbledore wants to see you, too."

"Why?" asked Tammy.

"I don't know," said Jenny. "Ask him yourself." Tammy showered and dressed. She got to the headmaster's office and found she didn't know the password.

"The password is Fizzing Whizbees," said a voice beside her. Tammy looked up to see her father.

"Hey Mr. Potter," said Baxter, who was passing in the hallway.

"Hey Baxter," said Harry. "Tell your parents I said hi." Baxter caught sight of Tammy as he drew nearer.

"Evans," he said by way of greeting. "See you around Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Mr. Potter," said Tammy. Once on the spiraling staircase, they spoke freely. "How've you been dad?"

"Not bad, busy, but not bad. Yourself?" he asked.

"That Baxter Finnegan drives me up the wall," said Tammy. "I would hurt him but he knows, gasp, Harry Potter." They laughed. 

"I don't know why I'm such a big deal to know," said Harry.

"It's because of your job, your Quidditch talent, and your name," said Tammy. "Last night, he was like, 'I know Harry Potter' and I said, 'I know Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and he said…"

"Did I hear my name being called?" asked Sirius as he opened the door to Dumbledore's office. 

"I'll tell you later," said Tammy. "What's up? Why am I here?"

"Well," said Dumbledore. "I've actually had this discussion with a few people, your grandparents included. I have called you here to tell you prematurely that you have been selected to be Head Girl."

"That's great," Tammy said.

"Yes, congratulations," said Dumbledore. "However, the Head Boy this year is…" The door burst open to reveal Baxter Finnegan.

"Professor McGonagall told me you wanted to see me, sir," said Baxter, with a quick glance at Tammy.

"Professor," said Tammy. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not. You will be Head Girl along with Mr. Finnegan. You two start getting along better, understood?" asked Dumbledore. "Otherwise I may rethink my decision." 

"Yes sir," we said. 

"Mr. Finnegan," said Dumbledore. "You may go back to breakfast. I need to talk with Miss Evans for a moment." Baxter nodded and left. "Now, Miss Potter," Tammy smiled, she loved being called by her real name, "I don't know if you know about a certain prophecy, but your grandparents figured it out, told me, and I have told every Potter that has crossed the threshold of this school. There is a prophecy saying that some Potter will produce," Sirius coughed, maybe trying to hide a laugh, "an heir that will defeat Voldemort. At first we thought it was your father because he almost defeated him, but then he came back. Now, after more careful consideration, we have found that it may be you. You are the first female Potter that has been born since the prophecy was made. Against many of your well-wishers desires, I think you are old enough to be told now. If you would be so kind as to wait outside, your father, Sirius and I will be out in a few minutes and we'll all go down to breakfast together."

"Yes, sir," said Tammy, and she left the office, stunned. As soon as the door closed behind her, she pressed her ear to it to hear what they were talking about. 

"She and Baxter will end up just like your parents, Harry," Sirius was saying.

"Well, I just hope she won't end up dead like them," said Harry.

"What, pray tell, are you doing Miss Potter?" asked Professor Snape. 

"Just waiting for Sirius, Dumbledore and my dad to be done," replied Tammy. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Miss Potter, and you?" he replied.

"I'm alright. Do you have a potion that could make Baxter Finnegan disappear?" asked Tammy, as innocent as she could under the circumstances. 

"Yes," replied Snape with a chuckle. "But not a chance you'll get it, not that I'm saying it's a bad idea." Tammy had always gotten on well with Snape; he seemed to like her because she was good at potions. It was unlike a Gryffindor to be favored by Snape, let alone Harry Potter's daughter. The door opened and there stood Tammy's father.

"Professor Snape," he said.

"Mr. Potter," replied Snape.

"Honey," said Harry. "We're going to be a while. You go on. Save us a seat at the Gryffindor table."

"Sure," said Tammy. She stepped onto the stairs and exited Dumbledore's office. She made her way down to the Great Hall where breakfast was being served.

"Hey," said Caitlin. "How's your dad?"

"Not bad," said Tammy. "What're we doing today?"

"Hogsmeade visit today. Shall we?" asked Rachel.

"You three go together," said Tammy. "I might have a poke around with Sirius and my dad. We should meet up for lunch, I'm sure my dad would love to see you all."

"Sounds like a plan, Tammy," said Jenny. "If we hear any good gossip, we'll fill you in."

"If I hear any gossip, though I doubt it, I'll fill you in, too. I just hope I don't have to spend the day with Finnegan hanging around," said Tammy. 

"Tammy," said Harry as he entered the Great Hall. "Is anyone in that seat?"

"No, Mr. Potter. Are you going to Hogsmeade today?" asked Tammy, winking at her dad.

"I guess so. Would you be so kind as to show me around? I haven't been in nearly 24 years, I might be a bit rusty," said Harry, winking back.

"I'll take you, Mr. Potter," said Baxter, turning around.

"I wouldn't want to spoil your day, Baxter. You go on and have fun with your friends," said Harry, quickly. 

"It wouldn't be a problem. You wouldn't mind, would you guys?" he asked. 

"It wouldn't be a problem, Mr. Potter," said Owen.

"Let Baxter take you," said Mikey. "Please," he added in a whisper. "Otherwise he won't stop complaining."

"Well," said Harry. "I guess…"

"Great," said Baxter. "No need to come Evans. I'll give him a better tour."

"If it's alright, Baxter," said Harry. "I would like Tammy to come. She has already given up her afternoon to show me around. Her friends have made other plans."

"Whatever Mr. Potter," said Baxter. Just then, Sirius walked in and unfortunately, Baxter spotted him. "Mr. Black! Oh, it's such an honor to meet you. You're famous around here with the students, notorious with the teachers."

"Hey Tammy," said Sirius, ignoring Baxter. "How's it shakin'?"

"I'm okay," replied Tammy. "Finnegan, stop being a blubbering idiot. Sirius, this git is Baxter Finnegan. He annoys the Hell out of me, is loved by most of the female population, excluding me. Finnegan, this is Sirius Black who is, aside from Remus Lupin, the greatest prankster alive."

"Nice to meet you buddy," said Sirius. "Put her there." Sirius held out his hand to be shaken.

"You're a role model," said Baxter in awe, taking his hand. "People still talk about what you and your buddies did." At that moment, Malcolm Malfoy sauntered over. Luckily for him, he took after his father. The same milk white complexion, silver blond hair and gray eyes. His sister, in the fourth year, wasn't so lucky and took after their mother.

"So, Evans," sneered Malfoy. "Got yourself a celebrity to latch onto."

"Excuse me," said Sirius with a quick grin to Harry. "Are you by any chance of the Ferret line?"

"What?" asked Malfoy, incredulously. "I am a Malfoy."

"So _you're Squeaky Ferret Jr. I'm the one that gives Tammy her ideas. Charmed," Sirius said, holding out his hand the way he had done for Baxter._

"My name," Malfoy said slowly so Sirius could hear every word. "Is Malcolm Malfoy. My father is Draco Malfoy. My grandfather is Lucius Malfoy. Nothing to do with Ferrets."

"Yeah," said Sirius, looking at Malfoy funny. "You're Squeaky Ferret Jr. Your dad is Squeaky Ferret. Your grandfather is Squeaky Ferret Sr. or I sometimes like to call him Dee."

"Oh," said Malfoy, sneering again. "I know you. You're Sirius Black."

"In the flesh," replied Sirius, grinning.

"Malfoy, would you be so kind as to move so I'm not sick? It would be greatly appreciated," said Tammy, making herself gag.

"Tammy," said Harry. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," replied Tammy. "That always happens when he's around for too long."

"Sirius, Uncle Harry, what's with the Squeaky Ferret thing?" asked Rachel, a grin starting to form on her face.

"That, we shall save for a rainy day," said Sirius. "Harry told me about it just after I was cleared…"

"Cleared?" asked Baxter. 

"He was wrongly accused of killing 13 innocent people," explained Harry.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. How many times do I have to remind you? Only 12 were innocent," said Sirius. "Rachie, Cat, Jenny? What are you three doing today?"

"First stop, Gred and Feorge's Weasley Wheezes to visit Uncle Fred and Uncle George," said Rachel. "Then to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. We might go up to the Shrieking shack for a laugh, why?"

"Just wondering," said Sirius innocently.

"Please," snorted Caitlin. "You never 'just wonder'. What's up?"

"Can I come to Hogsmeade with you?" asked Sirius. Jennifer looked at him suspiciously.

"Sure," she said. "We'll be gossiping the whole time though. Are you sure you wouldn't rather be with Mr. Potter?"

"Because," sighed Sirius. "As much as I'd love to see Baxter and Tammy duke it out, I'm sure Harry would not appreciate my encouragement."

"Okay, just let us get our cloaks," said Rachel. "Meet us out front in twenty minutes."

"Please," said Sirius. "If you come with _me, it would only take ten. Besides, I haven't been in the Gryffindor Common Room since Harry graduated."_

"Alright then," said Caitlin. "Come with us then. Harry, meet us for lunch? Three Broomsticks, 1 o'clock."

"We'll be there," said Harry. The four left the Great Hall for the Common Room, talking in hushed voices. Tammy looked after them, puzzled. She followed her father and Baxter out the big front doors. Fifteen minutes later, they were standing outside Honeydukes.

"Do you remember Honeydukes, Mr. Potter?" asked Baxter.

"Vaguely," he replied, with a wink at Tammy. When Tammy first started Hogwarts, her father had given her the Marauder's Map and his Invisibility cloak. Tammy had the Map memorized and never went anywhere without the cloak. They stepped inside the sweets shop and looked around. Harry went wild with delight. Tammy thought of what she would be like when she visited Hogsmeade after she graduated. She'd probably nostalgic too, if it were her. After Baxter and Tammy, who had been slipped money by Harry, had paid for their sweets, they left and stood in the street deciding where to go next.

"Fancy a trip to the Shrieking Shack?" Tammy asked. Baxter looked at her as though she were mad. "What?"

"The _Shrieking Shack?" he asked._

"Why not?" asked Tammy. 

"I wouldn't go until fourth year, I didn't have the courage," stammered Baxter. Tammy laughed.

"You believe in that crap, I mean stuff?" asked Tammy, with a look at her father. "Sorry Mr. Potter."

"Slap my ass, I mean behind, and call me superstitious if you like," said Baxter, with a quick glance at Harry, who just made a face and rolled his eyes.

"Kids and their language these days," said Harry. "Did I just sound like an adult?" 

"Yeah," said Tammy. "You did. Finnegan, you're such a scaredy cat. It's not haunted," Tammy received a glance from her father saying plainly, 'just drop it and move on.'

"I've heard things," said Baxter, uncertainly. "It's the most severely haunted building in Britain."

"Well, I know things," said Tammy, getting glared at by her father. She was surprised Baxter hadn't noticed, but he had always been thick. "It's not haunted."

"Baxter, aren't those your friends over there?" asked Harry. "Invite them to lunch with us will you? We'll have a large party."

"Be right back, Mr. Potter," said Baxter, and he walked over to his friends who were entering Honeydukes.

"Tammy Faith Potter," said Harry. "What were you thinking?" Tammy had rarely seen her father mad, but now he was truly angry.

"I'm sorry, dad," said Tammy. "I know we aren't supposed to talk about it, but he's such a jerk. He thinks he knows everything, but he's so thick."

"I'm not supposed to agree with you on this, but I do," said Harry. "That, however, is not an excuse. Don't say anything more, is that clear?" Tammy nodded.

"Crystal," she replied. Baxter made his way back through the crowd.

"They say they'll come, Mr. Potter," said Baxter.

"Great," said Harry. "We'll have a nice, big party. It'll be you, me, Tammy, Sirius, Cat, Jenny, Rachie, Mikey, and Owen. Is Madame Rosmerta still there?"

"Yup," said Tammy.

"She's got a daughter now, who's helping her," said Baxter.

"Oh," said Harry.

"You now, Mr. Potter," said Tammy. "She's around your age and very pretty."

"I'm not in the market right now, Tammy," said Harry. "But thanks for the heads up."

"Oh well," said Tammy. "It was worth a shot. Where to now?"

"I have a few letters to mail," said Harry. "So let's go to the post office."

"Okay," said Baxter. He, Tammy and Harry walked over to the post office, where Harry wrote two notes, one fairly short, the other a little longer. While he was writing his notes, Tammy looked at the smaller owls.

At one o'clock, they left Gred and Feorge's Weasley Whizzes to go to The Three Broomsticks. There they met Jennifer, Caitlin, Rachel and Sirius, all four giggling like school girls.

"What?" asked Tammy. "What's so funny?"

"Owen asked Jenny to be his girlfriend," giggled Sirius. "And she said yes."

"It's about time," said Tammy.

"I know," said Cat. "They've only been in love since fourth year."

"Shut up," said Jenny, blushing. "Have you two been getting along alright?"

"There have been a few cross words," said Tammy. Baxter nodded. Harry shook his head and sat down.

"They were bickering the whole time," he said. "Why don't we swap, Sirius? You take these two and I'll take the girls."

"I have a better idea," said Tammy, grinning maliciously. "Why don't we swap Finnegan here for Sirius?"

"Brilliant, Tammy!" exclaimed Rachie, rushing over and taking Baxter's arm. Baxter gave Harry a pleading look, as Sirius was rolling on the floor, laughing. Harry grinned, evilly. 

"Sounds like a plan," he said.

"Noooooooo!" shouted Baxter.

"Baxter," said Jenny. "I'm hurt. We aren't that bad, are we Sirius?"

"How do I answer that without getting hit?" asked Sirius. SMACK! "Too late."

"Sirius, here's a hint," said Cat. "DON'T SAY THAT!!! Besides, you were just as giggly as us, if not more so." Owen and Mikey entered the restaurant, Owen giving Jenny a quick kiss. Their food arrived and soon they were laughing as Sirius told everyone stories of pranks pulled a Harry as a baby.

"So there we were," said Sirius. "We were in this huge important meeting, when in crawls little Harry, just barely a year old, buck naked. Lily and James were mortified. Remus and I couldn't stop laughing. Luckily, Harry was a cute baby, so no one noticed that the meeting had gone by without business being brought up once. Everyone was too busy playing with naked Harry. Lily wanted to put him in something, but she couldn't get Harry for long enough," Sirius finished. Harry was beet red, while everyone laughed.

"Uncle Harry," said Rachie, wiping tears from her eyes. "You must have been the cutest baby. Got any more, Sirius?"

"Do I?" said Sirius. "One time…"

"No," said Harry, cutting Sirius off. "He doesn't. I have a few of you, Rachie, and you, Cat, concerning nudity and a certain dog," Harry looked pointedly at Sirius, "but I'm too nice to say."

"Oh, please, Mr. Potter," said Jenny. "I need the ammo."

"Nope," said Harry. After an enjoyable lunch, Harry and Sirius decided to leave. Jenny and Owen were going to stay awhile, and Rachel decided they needed a chaperone. Mikey and Caitlin said they were going to stay, but gave no reason. Tammy suspected to follow Jenny and Owen's example, but she would never accuse Cat of anything. That left Baxter and Tammy to walk to the castle. Tammy said goodbye to her father and walked back to the castle with Baxter.

Upon arriving in her dorm, Tammy found an owl waiting for her in her room. She went over and untied the letter from its leg. It was from her father.

Dear Tammy,

I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't want you to worry, which you do, or get upset, which you do, or ruin your Hogsmeade trip. Over Christmas, I'm going on another raid. It starts the day you get out and will end sometime around the New Year. Sirius and Remus are going to be there, so you can't stay with them. The Weasleys are going to have a full house at The Burrow. Cat and Hermione are going to France for the holidays. You have two choices: you can stay at Hogwarts or go with Jenny and her family. I've already owled the Thomas', so just owl me and tell me because hopefully the raid will go smoothly and I can spend New Years with you. I love you.

Love and Kisses,

Daddy

Tammy's face contorted with rage. She took out a sheaf of parchment and her quill and wrote an angry reply.

Dad-

You should be sorry! I can't believe this! You promised you'd be home for Christmas this year because of last year's raid. You promised! I am VERY mad at you; I'll go with Jenny. If you don't bag anyone, I'm going to be EXTREMELY mad. Good luck, stay safe and don't do anything rash! I love you,

Your disgruntled daughter,

Tammy F. Potter

Tammy sent off her reply with the owl and sat fuming for a while. She changed out of her robes and into mesh shorts and a tank top. She laced up her sneakers, grabbed a sweatshirt and ran down the stairs to the common room, where the only student above third year was Baxter. Tammy groaned inwardly and tried to sneak out. She had just gotten to the fat lady, and was about to run for it when Baxter caught sight of her. 

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Running," replied Tammy.

"Okay," said Baxter. "Have fun."

"You won't be there," said Tammy. "I know I will." She left the tower and stepped out into the now overcast grounds. Tammy stretched and started jogging around the lake as a warm up. 

"Evans, what are you doing?" sneered a voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Malfoy?" she asked the voice. 

"Running," replied Malfoy.

"Ding, ding, ding! Johnny, tell him what he's won!" said Tammy.

"What are you going on about, Evans?" asked Malfoy.

"Never mind," said Tammy, rolling her eyes. "Yes, genius, I'm going running."

"Why?" asked Malfoy.

"Curiosity killed the ferret," said Tammy, with a grin. Malfoy just scowled at her.

"Whatever, Evans," said Malfoy. "I hope you trip and break something."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Tammy. Malfoy turned and walked away, while Tammy picked up sped and started to run. After a while, she peeled off her sweaty sweatshirt and started to stretch again. When she finished stretching, she continued around the lake. As soon as she reached the halfway mark, she stopped to rest a stitch in her side. She bent over and put her hand up under her ribs. She looked up and saw Baxter come jogging over. Tammy groaned.

"What's the matter?" asked Baxter.

"Nothing," said Tammy.

"You're lying," said Baxter, looking at her

"No I'm not," said Tammy.

"You did it again," said Baxter.

"What?" asked Tammy.

"Lied," said Baxter. (A/N: It's a lot of conversation, so I'm going to do Baxter/Tammy.)

Tammy: "Why do you care?"

Baxter: "I've noticed a pattern. You get an owl, sulk and then run."

Tammy: "And?"

Baxter: "I've figured out it means you're upset."

Tammy: "Now that we've established your IQ, what do you want?"

Baxter: "To know what is wrong."

Tammy: "Nothing is wrong."

Baxter: "You're doing it again."

Tammy: "What?"

Baxter: "Lying." Tammy let out a strangled cry.

"Just go away!" she screamed at him.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," said Baxter.

Tammy: "You really want to know?"

Baxter: "Yes."

Tammy: "My dad promised he'd be home for Christmas this year. He wasn't last year, so he promised that he would be this year. I just got an owl saying he was going on another raid. Now I'm spending Christmas without family. I'm staying with Jenny, and although she's just like family, it's not the same."

"Okay," said Baxter. Tammy stared at him.

"That's it?" asked Tammy. " 'Okay'? What do you mean?"

Baxter: "I thought I could give you advice, but I can't."

"Some help you are," said Tammy, and she started to run again. Baxter jogged next to her.

"I thought I was the reason you'd come running," said Baxter.

"Don't flatter yourself," said Tammy. "Why would you be the reason I came running?"

Baxter: "Well, you didn't seem too happy when I offered to take Mr., Potter in your stead."

Tammy: "Of course I would be upset!"

Baxter: "Why?"

Tammy: "Good God."

Baxter: "What?"

Tammy: "You really are that thick."

Baxter: "Stuff it, Evans."

Tammy: "That the best you can do?"

Baxter: "No."

Tammy: "Now you're doing it."

Baxter: "What?" 

Tammy: "Lying."

Baxter: "Have I ever made you come running?"

Tammy: "Way to change the subject. Once, in fourth year when you spread a really nasty rumor about me."

Baxter: "Which one?" Tammy snorted, but said nothing.

Tammy: "You don't remember?"

Baxter: "No."

Tammy: "It almost got me expelled, until I explained that you had cooked this up, and they called you in for questioning. You faltered on your story a few times, so they figured out you were lying, and gave you detention. My dad was furious at you."

Baxter: "I've never met your dad."

Tammy: "Yes you have."

Baxter: "No I haven't."

Tammy: "You have, believe me."

Baxter: "I'll take your word for it." Tammy wiped some sweat from her forehead.

Tammy: "It's really hot today."

Baxter: "It's 40."

Tammy: "And?"

Baxter: "I would hardly call that hot. I mean it's warm for December, but it's not hot."

Tammy: "Well you haven't just run three miles.

Baxter: "When did you start running?"

Tammy: "Before I came here."

Baxter: "Why?"

Tammy: "What is this, 20 Questions?"

Baxter: "What?"

Tammy: "Never mind. We live near a muggle community, so I can hardly fly or anything, so I need an outlet for pent up energy. I started running when my dad was on a raid on my birthday. To make matters worse, he nearly got himself killed."

Baxter: "Great present."

Tammy: "Tell me about it." Tammy peeled off her sweaty tank top, and started massaging her stomach again (never fear, she's wearing a sports bra). Baxter stared at her. "What?"

Baxter: "You're a girl?" Tammy laughed.

Tammy: "No shit, Sherlock."

Baxter: "Who?"

"I never knew it was possible for anyone to have a negative IQ until I met you." Tammy picked up speed to a run, and called over her shoulder to Baxter, who was pitifully failing to keep up with her, "Now if we're quite finished I'd like to get back to my run!"

"Go ahead," gasped Baxter. Tammy started sprinting, and found that with all of this anger, she could go for a very long distance without a rest. An hour later, however, when she stopped, it caught up with her. She walked slowly back to the castle, sweaty and exhausted.

"Miss Evans!" Tammy cringed. She turned around slowly to see Professor McGonagall, looking outraged.

_I'm too tired to deal with this now, thought Tammy. "Yes professor?"_

"What are you doing walking around half naked?" 

"I was just out running. Have you ever been running? It's a great way to relieve stress," said Tammy.

"Really?" asked Professor McGonagall. "I've never thought of that. Don't try to change the subject! Your friends have been trying to find you all afternoon. Mr. Malfoy said he saw you talking to Mr. Finnegan, so naturally we feared for the worst. Are you alright?"

"Just relax, and try to imagine this: we were just talking," said Tammy. McGonagall reached over and felt Tammy's head. Tammy pushed her hand away. "I'm fine, professor. Ask him yourself."

"Very well," said McGonagall. "Get back to your common room, and put your shirt on." Tammy pulled her tank top on, and walked slowly back to her dorm. When she reached the Fat Lady, Tammy was practically crawling.

"Password?" 

"Sugared, Sugared, Sugared, Sugared Violets," said Tammy, tired. The portrait swung open and Tammy gingerly climbed through the portrait hole and walked into a sight that was a sight for sore eyes, a true Kodak moment. Baxter Finnegan was tied down to a chair, surrounded by Cat, Jenny and Rachie. They had their wands out and were shouting at him. Most of the room was howling with laughter and had fallen to the floor because Baxter, who was tall and muscular and who could weasel his way out of many a detention was tied to a chair by three small, skinny girls.

"Where is she?" shouted Cat, pointing her wand at him.

"I don't know!" cried Baxter. 

"We think you do!" shouted Jenny. "Now tell us, or it's another Tickling Charm for you, Mr. Finnegan!" Rachie caught sight of Tammy and shrieked.

"TAMMY!" she screamed. She, Jenny and Caitlin came running over, leaving Baxter tied to the chair.

"Tammy Faith…" started Caitlin, but Tammy quickly silenced her with a look. Caitlin was exactly like her father: raven black hair, bright green eyes, rash and wand happy. 

"I'm alright, relax you three," said Tammy. "Finnegan, you're doing it again."

"What have I done this time?" he asked.

"You knew perfectly well I had gone jogging," said Tammy. "You lied to them."

"You did _what?" asked Jenny. "Oh my God, come on guys, upstairs."_

"Owen, buddy, untie me?" asked Baxter.

"Owen, if you untie him, I'm afraid I'll have to stop kissing you," said Jenny.

"No way, buddy," said Owen. "Sorry."

"Mikey?" He looked at Caitlin, and she nodded.

"Sorry buddy," said Mikey. "Winters are cold." Tammy raised an eyebrow at Cat, and she shrugged, then blushed and nodded. The girls walked up to their dorm. 

"So what's with Mikey?" asked Jenny.

"Nothing," said Cat, oh so innocently. 

"Oh, sure," said Jenny. "And I'm the Minister of Magic. What happened? And we want details, missy!"

"We just hooked up," said Cat. 

"Where did this happen? Who made the first move? What did he say?" asked Rachie. 

"It was past Gred and Feorge's Weasley Wheezes, near that cave. He made the first move, like always, and he didn't really say anything," said Cat.

"Like always?" asked Tammy, catching Cat.

"I'm actually surprised that you three haven't noticed anything," said Cat. "We've been secretly dating for about a month now. But on to you, Tammy. What's the matter?" Tammy showed them the note her father had written. They had known Tammy for six years, so they knew her habits and her one never fail habit that would never stop was that when Tammy was angry or upset she went running. 

"That's not true," said Rachie, as she passed the note to Anna to read. "We'd always make room for you, Tammy. You're practically family."

"My mom would agree to let you come in a heartbeat," said Cat. "You're my mom's more then daughter. I think she loves you more then me sometimes."

"What are you going to do?" asked Jenny. "I know my parents will let you come, they have to."

"I'm not spending Christmas alone," said Tammy. "I want to go with you, Jenny. I haven't stayed in your house in a year or so, right?"

"Sounds right," said Jenny. "Should we go to dinner?"

"Yeah," said Tammy. "Let me just shower." She headed for the shower, but stopped. "And you know what really bugs me? He _promised he'd be home, he __swore he'd be home." Tammy went into the shower and just stood there regaining strength. She came out, dressed and they walked down to dinner. _

At dinner, when everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. 

"Excuse me," said Dumbledore. "I have an announcement to make. This year, right before the end of the term, there will be a dance. It's for years five and up, and it goes from nine until one. Thank you." He sat back down and the hall started to buzz.

"Idea," said Rachie. "Why don't we go solo? Jenny and Cat will have dates, but you and I can do that, Tammy. It'll be classy, because we chose to go alone, and we'll look our best because we aren't under the pressure of dressing for anyone."

"Why not us?" asked Cat.

"You two have boyfriends," said Tammy.

"So does Rachie," said Jenny. 

"Oh, we're getting bored with each other," said Rachie. "It's pretty much over."

"Oh fiddlesticks," said Dumbledore, standing up again. "I forgot to mention that it's a Sadie Hawkins Dance, girls ask the boys. I'd run for it, Mr. Finnegan, before you get mobbed."

"Brilliant, sir," said Baxter, and he headed for the door, followed by a mob of giggling girls. Tammy got up to follow them.

"You aren't actually going to ask him, are you?" asked Rachie. "Otherwise I'm going to have to say something to your dad."

"Hell no," said Tammy. "But this I _have to see." Tammy slid out of the Great Hall and followed the sounds of giggling girls. As she was rounding a corner, she bumped into something solid. "I don't remember there being a wall here."_

"Get out of the way, Evans!" 

"Oh for God's sake!" shouted Tammy. "Come here." Tammy walked around the corner and stopped in front of a picture with a count in a blue velvet robe. "Viva Las Vegas." 

"Here, here," said the count, and he swung up. Tammy shoved Baxter in. "This leads to the mermaid in the prefect's bathroom. Thank me later." The portrait closed. Tammy walked towards the sound of a giggling girl. She ran into a girl who looked about fourteen.

"Hi, Tammy," she said. "Have you seen Baxter?" 

"He looked like he was headed to the kitchens," said Tammy. "Good luck, because I saw another girl right near there."

"Thanks!" squealed the girl, and she took off at top speed. Tammy laughed, and walked back to the portrait.

"Viva Las Vegas," said Tammy. The portrait opened, but Tammy didn't climb in. "Count Manolo, new password: 'Meet the Flintstones' got it?"

"Yes, my lady," said the count. Tammy climbed into the tunnel and the portrait swung down behind her. She crawled down the tunnel and reached the portrait. She felt for the handle, and swung the portrait up. Tammy entered the bathroom and saw some robes on the floor. She looked over at the large marble tub and saw Baxter's head submerging under tons of bubbles and foam. An idea popped into Tammy's head. She picked up Baxter's robes from the ground and cleared her throat as Baxter's head emerged from the water. He squeaked as he saw Tammy standing over him, grinning. 

"Oops," said Tammy, as she nudged the towels into the tub. Tammy swung Baxter's robes over her shoulder and headed for the door.

"Evans, come on," said Baxter. "Evans! Give me my robes back! Evans! Please? Tammy? Tammy!" Tammy just kept on walking, and laughed. 

"I'll send a house elf up later with a towel," said Tammy.

"How long till later?" asked Baxter.

"Long enough so that if you're caught you'll get detention," said Tammy, and she walked out the door. 

***

"Hi Evans," said Baxter later that night, while Tammy was working on a Transfiguration essay.

"I see you got out of the tub," replied Tammy. "Can you pass me that book?" Baxter handed her the book.

"Yes," said Baxter. "No thanks to you. However, I have to thank you."

"What?" asked Tammy. "Never been so clean?"

"No," said Baxter. "The girl I wanted to ask me to the dance as good as asked me."

"Whatever Finnegan," said Tammy. "She's just another name in your little black book."

"No, I like this one," said Baxter.

"I'll bet," said Tammy. "You'll probably with her for two whole weeks."

"I hope longer," said Baxter. "I'm meeting her by the lake in ten minutes." He got up and left. That night, as Tammy was getting ready for bed, there was a knock on the door.

"Rachie," called Jenny from the bathroom. "Get the door."

"I got it last time," said Rachie. "Cat, you get it." Cat went to the door and talked in hushed voices with the person at the door and then quietly closed it.

"Who was it?" asked Jenny, coming out of the bathroom. 

"A person," said Cat.

"Who was it?" asked Jenny.

"No one important," said Cat.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," said Jenny. "Who was it?" There was another knock on the door. Cat got up to get it, but Jenny got to the door first. She, too, talked in hushed voices at the door with the mystery guest.

"What's all the whispering about?" asked Tammy. "What's going on?"

"It was Owen," said Jenny. "Both times. He says Baxter is almost inconsolable about some girl that dumped him and requested a girl for help."

"I'm out," said Rachie. "I can't stand seeing guys cry."

"I'd love to see Baxter cry," said Tammy. "I'll go."

"I think you aren't on the list of requested people," said Jenny, delicately.

"I'm the only one that will tell him the truth and you know it," said Tammy. "I'll go." Tammy got her bathrobe on, and went down stairs. There was no one in the common room except for Baxter.

"Not you," said Baxter. 

"Well if you want help, it'll have to be me," said Tammy. "I'm the only one that can stand to see you cry, probably because I've made you cry so many times."

"Stuff it," said Baxter. "I really don't want to have to deal with a girl who has chronic PMS and is an all around smart ass." Tammy stared at him.

"No help for you," said Tammy. "There's no need to get snippy with me, mister. You can wallow in pain alone. I'm not the one who dumped you. But let me just say one thing about the girl who _did. She's an idiot. She could have been the most popular and envied girl in the school, just to be seen with you, and she threw it away. If she doesn't want you, she doesn't deserve you. You're going to be Head Boy next year. You're best beater since the Weasley twins graduated. And think about it: this is coming from a girl that absolutely hates you, so if you aren't flattered by this, you're too pompous and need an ego adjustment. And another thing! I don't see why this bothers you, you've practically dated every girl in the school, so just add her to those lists you people keep and go mourn your loss for the next five minutes before realizing you're better off and find another gal pal to fool around with. I'll see you're arrogant ass tomorrow, unfortunately." Tammy walked back up the staircase._

"Bitch!" shouted Baxter after her. Tammy stopped halfway and turned around.

"How am _I a bitch?" asked Tammy. "I'm telling you the truth about you're life. If you think I'm a bitch for telling you the truth about your life, then maybe you should make some adjustments in the way you live. God knows you're life would be better, and maybe you'd still be with this ten minute fling that you're so much in like with. I'm going to bed now, and if you want to get over her, say yes to the first girl that asks you to go to the dance with her. She won't be jealous, but I know you'll feel better if you get some."_

"You're mean," said Baxter, in a small voice.

"No," said Tammy. "I'm right, but sometimes it's the same thing." Tammy started walking up the rest of the staircase when she heard a small sob. She turned and walked back down the staircase. "What?"

"You're mean," said Baxter.

"The truth hurts," said Tammy.

"But…"

"Don't try to tell me that it's _not the truth," said Tammy. "I'm a lot meaner if you lie to me." Tammy stood there, while Baxter silently cried. "What a pathetic sight! There's almost nothing worse then seeing you cry."_

"Will you ask me?" asked Baxter.

"_Definitely not," said Tammy. "Why? Afraid some ugly, yet willing girl is going to ask you? You'd rather get some action from a girl you hate, and one that's been giving you the harsh truth of your life then some girl who's ugly but has devoted her Hogwarts years to getting a date with you? I pity you, and I don't do pity dates."_

"You talk to me as if I'm below you," muttered Baxter.

"Ah," said Tammy. "But you are. You think you're the hottest thing to walk the face of the planet."

"So do you," said Baxter. 

"No," said Tammy. "I know it, but I'm not haughty about it. I'm leaving now, I'm going to sleep, I don't care if you're hysterical, I'm going to sleep. Telling idiots the truth, painful though it may be, it very tiring. You should get your ass into bed, too. I'll see you in the morning. If you're really that upset, sugar and a good run works for me."

"I _hate you!" shouted Baxter._

"Hate you, too," said Tammy, completely unbothered. Baxter stared at her. Suddenly he stood, ran up to his dorm and slammed the door. Tammy just walked upstairs to her room. 

"What kind of shape is he in?" asked Rachie.

"Before or after I yelled at him?" asked Tammy.

"Tammy you didn't," said Jenny. "I hope you weren't mean."

"I was honest," said Tammy. 

"Oh God," said Cat. "She's scarred him for life."

"Tomorrow you're going to apologize to him," said Jenny. 

"No I'm not," said Tammy. "I was completely honest. Yes, I did make him cry, but he deserved it. Besides, now all he can think about is how much he hates me and wants to kill me instead of that thing that dumped him. He'll get over it in the next few days, but until then I need bodyguards, so can you ask your boyfriends to do me a favor?"

"We're not getting involved in this," said Rachie. "This is between you and Baxter."

"But you always help!" said Tammy.

"No," said Jenny. "We always side with you, but we never help. We'll do the same now, we're on your side, but we're not getting physically involved."

"Oh, fine!" said Tammy. "I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. Good night all. I'll see you in the morning." Tammy fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

***

Tammy woke late the next day, so she decided against breakfast. She went down the common room, where she saw her friends coming back from breakfast.

"We were wondering when you were going to wake up," said Rachie. 

"Yeah, I know," said Tammy. "I slept in today. Has anyone done their Divination? It looks really hard and I want to copy."

"Well," said Rachie. "As dad would say, it's time for the ole Divination standby."

"Make it up," chorused Tammy and Rachie. 

"Why did you two take it if you're dad's complained?" asked Jenny. 

"Because while they complained that it was boring and useless, the homework was easy because if it was too hard you could always make it up," smiled Cat. "I remember that Mum told me she would get so aggravated at them. You know how she is."

"Mum swears by it," said Jenny. "So don't make it up when you're around her."

"She should know I would have inherited that habit from my father from many," said Tammy. "At least it isn't Trelawney anymore. I think this teacher might be a real Seer."

"Why did she quit?" asked Jenny. "Mum speaks so highly of her."

"She got old," said Rachie. "Let's get started. Remember: drama." An hour later, Rachie and Tammy were done with their Divination homework, and that was the last of it, so Rachie decided to play Cat in chess. Although Ron periodically beat Hermione in chess, no questions asked, Cat beat Rachie frequently. It was a large gloating point for Hermione, and Ron had tried again and again to teach Rachie strategy, but it never stayed in her head for more then an hour. 

"You'd think they were born of each other's parents," said Tammy to Jenny as they watched Rachie lose to Cat again.

"Yeah," said Jenny. "Except that Rachie has the trademark Weasley red hair. What should we do now?"

"We could go visit Hagrid," said Cat.

"Nah," said Tammy. "I'm so bored, though, and I'm getting kind of hungry. What time is it?"

"Quarter past," said Jenny, checking her watch.

"Quarter past what?" asked Rachie.

"Noon," said Jenny, looking back at her watch.

"Then let's go to lunch," said Tammy.As they were walking towards the portrait hole, it opened to reveal Mikey, Owen and Baxter coming back from lunch. As they passed each other, Baxter grabbed Tammy's arm.

"The offer is still on the table," said Baxter.

"What offer?" asked Tammy.

"Ask me," said Baxter.

"You'd have a better chance with that girl that dumped you," said Tammy and she followed her friends out of the tower. 

***

Friday was the end of the term, and the dance. Jenny and Cat had explained to their boyfriends what they were doing, and Owen and Mikey weren't the least bit upset. Friday evening, when the four girls were getting ready there was a knock on the door. Tammy threw on her bathrobe and answered it. It was Baxter.

"This is your last chance to ask me," said Baxter.

"Oh goody," said Tammy. "Then it's the last time I'll have to say no." She shut the door and went back to dressing. Tammy's dress robes were cadet blue boiled wool with tiny white flowers embroidered at the sleeves and neck. Her hair was back in a bun and held in place with two opalescent sticks. With a touch of lip gloss and some blue eye shadow on each lid, Tammy waited for her friends to be ready. They hadn't started getting ready until seven so as to make a fashionably late entrance. At nine fifteen, they headed down to the Great Hall. The Great Hall was beautiful, and there was mistletoe hanging in the doorway. There were great ice sculptures and fake, not wet snow was falling from the ceiling, and it disappeared right as it hit the ground. There were large Christmas trees around the Hall that were covered in shining lights and tinsel. Cat, Rachie, Jenny and Tammy found a table and sat down. 

"Don't you ladies look lovely this evening," said Owen as he appeared with Mikey at his side. "Would you four care for a drink?" They already had glasses, so the girls accepted. Tammy was the first to take a sip. She coughed right after she tasted it.

"What did you guys put in here?" asked Tammy, still coughing.

"That, my friends, is scotch," said Mikey, grinning. 

"You did _not spike the drinks," said Cat._

"No, not with this stuff," said Owen. "Scotch is highly detectable. No, we used vodka for the public stuff. We just added this to yours."

"You didn't add enough water," said Tammy. "It's too strong."

"How did you two get a hold of so much alcohol?" asked Rachie.

"We have our sources," said Mikey, grinning. Baxter spotted the two guys and walked over.

"There you two are," he said. "All is well with the drinks. I'm so good at this I should give lessons. You ladies look very nice tonight."

"Thanks," said Tammy, flatly. 

"Jenny, do you want to dance?" asked Owen.

"I'd love to," said Jenny, and they took off for the dance floor. 

"Cat?" asked Mikey. She nodded and they both left, but not for the dance floor, for the door. 

"Baxter, sit down you're making me nervous," said Rachie. He sat. No one talked for a while. 

"Hey Rachel," said Tom, Rachel's boyfriend. 

"Hi, Tom," said Rachie. 

"Want to go for a walk?" asked Tom.

"Alright," said Rachie. "Listen you two, when I get back I want to find both of you alive, got it?"

"I understand," said Tammy. "But I'm not making any promises."

"Tammy," said Rachie, warningly. 

"Okay, fine," said Tammy. "If you dish to me first, I swear I won't kill him."

"Deal," said Rachie, and she walked out with Tom, which left Tammy and Baxter alone. Anna and Jeff had long since disappeared, and Tammy knew Rachie had no intention of coming back. 

"Do you want a drink?" asked Baxter.

"No, I don't want to have any more alcohol," said Tammy. 

"Are you sure?" asked Baxter.

"Are you trying to get me drunk or something?" asked Tammy. "I've had enough for one night, thank you."

"Alright," said Baxter. Baxter and Tammy sat in silence for a few minutes. 

"Ugh, I can't stand this silence," said Tammy.

"It's not silent," said Baxter. "There's music playing."

"You know what I mean," said Tammy, with a glare. 

"Do you want to dance?" asked Baxter.

"With you?" asked Tammy.

"No, with Franklin," said Baxter. "Yes, with me."

"Fine, but no wandering hands or I'll rethink my deal with Rachel," said Tammy. They walked out onto the dance floor, where Baxter put his hands around Tammy's waist, and Tammy put her arms around Baxter's neck, and a few people stared. They danced for a while, until Tammy got thirsty, and finally allowed herself a drink, even if it was spiked. Tammy gulped down her drink. "This is good," she said to Baxter and got another one and gulped it down. Tammy had a few drinks and decided to sit down again. It was twelve thirty and neither Rachel nor Jenny nor Cat were back yet, so Tammy decided to go back upstairs and get an early night. She stood up, and wobbled. Baxter grabbed her and steadied her. 

"Whoa there," he said. "Need a hand?" 

"Maybe just a tiny one," said Tammy. 

"Let's get you some fresh air," said Baxter. By this time, people had had a few drinks and were getting a little tipsy. Baxter put his arm under Tammy's shoulders and supported her out of the Great Hall. The walked around a lit pathway for fifteen minutes, before Tammy thought she felt better. Baxter supported Tammy back to the common room, and up the stairs to her dorm. He lay her down on her bed and left her roommates to undress her when they got back. 

"You're cute," said Tammy, stroking Baxter's face as he lay her down.

"You aren't the first person to tell me that," said Baxter.

"Good," said Tammy. "Cause your really cute." 

"Thank you," said Baxter. "Now get some sleep."

"Night cutie," said Tammy.

"Good night," said Baxter and he left. Tammy was out cold before the door was shut. 

***

"Tammy, come on hun, time to go home," said Jenny.

"Five minutes," said Tammy, rolling over. 

"We have to catch the train," said Jenny.

"Change of plans," said Tammy. Jenny grabbed her arm and yanked her out of bed. "Ow!"

"You have to get up," said Jenny. "Now."

"Fine," said Tammy. "But I'm sleeping on the train."

"All three of us were out later then you and we're awake," said Jenny.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Tammy. 

"In the Common Room, waiting for you," said Jenny. "We packed your trunk for you, so just get dressed and let's go." Tammy took off her nightgown and changed into her robes. 

"My head," said Tammy. She walked down to the common room, where Cat and Rachie were waiting.

"Tammy what did he do to you last night?" asked Rachie. "You were out like a light when I got back and Baxter was unusually happy at breakfast today.

"I don't think he did anything," said Tammy. "You guys changed me into my nightgown right?"

"I did," said Cat. 

"I just had one too many spiked punches last night," said Tammy. 

"Then why is Baxter happy?" asked Rachie.

"Search me," said Tammy. They left the tower, and as soon as the four girls got on the train, stored their luggage and got settled in, Tammy went back to sleep.

***

"Tammy, wake up," said a voice. "We're going to be at the station soon." Tammy groaned and sat up. 

"Are you hungry?" asked Rachie. "You've been out cold a really long time."

"I'm starving," said Tammy.

"We saved you some pasties," said Jenny.

"Thanks," said Tammy. "What did I miss?"

"We found out why Baxter was so happy this morning," said Cat. "Two reasons, actually. You danced with him?"

"Yeah, and?" asked Tammy.

"Never mind," said Rachie. "Another thing, last night, you called him cutie?"

"I did _what?" asked Tammy._

"Don't worry, he knows you were, kind of, plastered," said Cat. "But he's still tickled with the idea of blackmail."

"He could blackmail me with the fact that I was 'plastered', and that alone," said Tammy, devouring the pasties. 

"He likes the personal blackmail better, the embarrassing blackmail," said Rachie. "Because for you to prove that you didn't in fact have a thing for him, you'd dig your hole deeper by telling everyone you were drunk. You should change by the way; we're going to be there soon." Tammy changed, and as she was putting her robes into her trunk, the train pulled into the station. Tammy met Jenny's parents, just outside the barrier. 

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Thomas," said Tammy.

"Hi Tammy," said Mrs. Thomas. "How was your trip, girls?"

"It was alright," said Jenny. "Tammy was out cold for the majority of the day, but it was okay."

"How are things with Owen?" asked Mr. Thomas. 

"We're fine, Dad," said Jenny. 

"I'll ask you Tammy," said Mr. Thomas. "How are things with Owen and Jenny?"

"They're a very cute couple," said Tammy, laughing. "No heartache as of yet, and they're doing just fine."

"That's good to hear," said Mrs. Thomas. "Come on, we've got a train to catch in fifteen minutes." On the train, Tammy and Jenny listened to Mr. and Mrs. Thomas gossip about the neighbors and such. When they got to their stop, Jenny and Tammy followed Mr. and Mrs. Thomas to the car. After a twenty minute drive, Tammy stepped out of the car. The Thomas house was just as she remembered it: large. They lived in a large cottage on a cliff over looking the ocean. It was built on what was once a small stone cottage, which was now the kitchen and a small living area. Upstairs was the library, Jenny's parent's room and Mr. Thomas's study. There was a small floor on top of that that was Jenny's with a bed room and her own study/library. Tammy followed Jenny up two flights of stairs and into her room. 

"I've forgotten how much I love your house," said Tammy, setting down her trunk. 

"You won't love it so much when my parent's boring parties come," said Jenny. "Christmas party, we have to dress and it's mostly my parent's friends, but some bring their kids. New Year's is fun because Cat and Rachie will be here."

The time before Christmas passed quickly. Jenny and Tammy went out every day and didn't get back until suppertime. Christmas morning, Tammy and Jenny woke up and ran down the stairs to wake up Jenny's parents.

"Dad! Mom! Wake up!" shouted Jenny, as loud as she could, from the foot of their bed.

"Jennifer, dear, do you have to shout so early in the morning?" asked Mrs. Thomas, sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes. 

"What time is it?" asked Mr. Thomas, groggily.

"Seven thirty," said Jenny. "We slept in this year. Come on! Let's go!" Jenny dragged her parents out of bed, where Tammy presented them each with a cup of coffee they so dearly needed. There were many presents under the tree, and a small pile was set aside that had obviously been delivered last night for Tammy. Tammy dug in. From her Uncle Ron and Aunt Padma she had received some sterling silver earrings that were shaped like roses. From her Uncle George and Uncle Fred she got a homemade kit of everything that a prankster would need. From Cat she got some of her favorite Muggle candy, lemon drops, from Rachie she got some sugar quills and from Jenny she got a box of chocolate frogs. From Hermione she got a book on how Muggle fairy tales relate to actual magic life. From Sirius she got a written and signed promise that, over the summer, he would show her how to become an Animagus. From Remus she got a ball with a flat side, like a paperweight, but when you looked down it showed the status of her father, Sirius and himself, like the large clock she had seen in the Weasley's living room. From Grandy she got the traditional Weasley sweater (dark blue). Finally, there was only one small package left. Tammy knew it was from her father. She opened it and it was a small, gray velvet box. Tammy opened it and inside was a gold locket, with her initials engraved in it, TFP. She opened it and inside was a picture of her mother and her father, smiling and waving on their wedding day. Tammy put on the locket, and tucked it under her sweater. 

After breakfast, Tammy and Jenny ran upstairs, as to be spared having to clean. Jenny took a nap, while Tammy read her book. It was quite interesting, how Muggles who had glimpsed the truth and told other people were passed off as either crazy or great storytellers. After lunch, Tammy and Jenny were put to work running errands for Mrs. Thomas. At around five, they were sent upstairs to get ready. Tammy braided her hair and put on a white oxford shirt and a short, red plaid skirt. She and Jenny went downstairs at six, just as Mr. Thomas opened the first door. More and more people arrived, and a few times Jenny and Tammy tried to sneak away, only to get caught by a relative or one of Jenny's parents. 

"Why do we have to be here?" asked Jenny, being shepherded in by her Aunt Rosie after they were caught sneaking away for the fourth time.

"Because your parents said so," said Aunt Rosie, and she went off to talk to some more old people. Tammy leaned against the door frame and Jenny leaned against the wall next to her.

"So," said Tammy. "When should we try again?"

"In maybe twenty minutes," said Jenny. "We should just stay in one place for the next ten or fifteen minutes, give them the impression that we've stopped trying, and then sidle out like we're going to the kitchen, then run up the back stairs."

"Sounds like a plan," said a voice from next to Tammy. She looked over and saw Baxter Finnegan.

"You're here?" asked Tammy.

"Yes I'm here," said Baxter and he leaned in and kissed her. When he came out, Tammy was ready to scream.

"Do you have a death wish?" asked Tammy, rubbing her knuckles. Baxter pointed above her head. Tammy looked up and saw mistletoe hanging in the doorway. Tammy immediately left the doorframe, and left Baxter standing under it alone.

"Merry Christmas," he said, and walked away. Tammy glared at him, and Jenny was trying not to laugh. 

"Just go ahead," said Tammy. Jenny started to laugh very hard, and was getting to the point where she couldn't breathe, when Tammy nudged her in the ribs. 

"Ow," said Jenny. 

"The coast is clear," said Tammy. They walked casually into the empty kitchen and when they reached the door of the back stairs, they opened it slowly and silently. Jenny motioned Tammy to go in first and she did so, Jenny following close behind. They stood on the small landing between the stairs that led to the basement and the ones that led directly to Jenny's room and Jenny slowly closed the door. When the door was all the way shut, they ran for it. Tammy reached the trapdoor in the floor of Jenny's room, pushed it open and climbed out. She helped Jenny climb out and they lay on Jenny's bed, laughing.

"That was beautifully executed," said Jenny. 

"Perfect timing is everything," said Tammy. "But it's only a matter of time before they notice we're gone and send someone up to get us."

"No," said Jenny. "I manage to sneak away at least two hours early every year, and my parents don't care." She burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Tammy, starting to laugh herself.

"I'm just remembering your face when Baxter kissed you," breathed out Jenny. Tammy stopped laughing. 

"That wasn't funny," said Tammy. "If you'll excuse me I need to go brush my teeth."

"That's not what your body language said," said Jenny. "Admit it, you loved that."

"I think you need your head checked," said Tammy. "Because, in case you haven't noticed, I hate him."

"No, for you see I have been on Mars for the past six years, in a cave with my eyes closed and my fingers in my ears," said Jenny (A/N: LONG LIVE 'THE SIMPSONS'!!! That's where this joke is from, so don't think I'm that witty, because I'm not. It belongs to whoever wrote that episode [I don't watch the credits]). "No, I still think you enjoyed that. Admit it."

"I didn't," said Tammy. "So I won't."

"Tammy!" shouted Jenny. "You. Loved. That."

"Okay, so what if I did?" asked Tammy.

"I _knew it!" said Jenny. "Cat and Rachie are going to love this."_

"No, they're not because they won't find out, will they, Jenny?" asked Tammy. 

"You're asking me to keep this a secret?" asked Jenny. "This is the biggest thing since sliced bread, are you kidding me?"

"Will they, Jenny?" asked Tammy, threateningly. 

"Okay, fine!" said Jenny, pouting. "They'll find out sooner or later anyway." Tammy kicked off her shoes and lay down on her bed. The clock on Jenny's wall read nine o'clock, but Tammy was really tired, so she undressed and climbed into bed, falling asleep as her head hit the pillow. 

Five days later, Tammy and Jenny got an owl from Cat saying she was back in the U.K. and was coming to the New Year's party. 

New Years Eve, Tammy and Jenny both woke up late. After a speedy breakfast/lunch, they went outside so they could pass the time until the party. At six thirty Tammy and Jenny returned home for a quick nap before they got ready, but were sent out again by Jenny's mother to get some milk, eggs and a baguette. While Jenny and Tammy were at the market, it started to snow, with neither of them wearing snow boots, so they trudged home, arriving with very cold, wet feet. 

"Go upstairs, take a hot shower, and get ready," said Mrs. Thomas. "Guests are coming at eight." Tammy and Jenny showered and got ready. Tammy let her hair just hang, as she didn't have time to brush it and style it, and changed into a strapless, black dress with a light gray shrunken cardigan. It was still snowing when the first guests arrived, the Weasley clan. 

"Tammy! Jenny!" shouted Rachel, as she ran in without even taking off her coat. 

"Rachie!" shouted Jenny, and her and Tammy hugged Rachel, but not before reminding her to take her coat off. When Caitlin arrived there was the same amount of shouting, if not more. They all sat in a corner and talked about their vacations. 

"France was amazing," said Cat. "It was so cool. We went everywhere." The girls were so absorbed in talking, that they were surprised when Mr. Thomas gave the five minute warning for the New Year. Cat, Rachie, Tammy and Jenny were all handed small glasses of champagne in plastic drink glasses. Tammy spotted Baxter hanging out with his buddies out of the corner of her eye, but she turned her attention back to the clock. Three minutes left. Baxter, Owen, and Mikey walked over, and stood with the girls.

"You're here _again?" asked Tammy. _

"Yes, _again," said Baxter. "Don't act so surprised. I have as much right to be here as anyone." Tammy just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the clock. One minute to go before the year 2022. Thirty seconds. Twenty seconds. _

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted. Baxter turned to Tammy and kissed her. Tammy was so shocked that she dropped her glass, spilling champagne on the rug. Tammy wrapped her arms around Baxter. She heard the door open, but didn't stop.

"See, Harry? What did I tell you? Just like your parents," said Sirius, laughing. Tammy and Baxter finally came up for air.

"Happy New Year, Baxter Finnegan," said Tammy.

"Happy New Year, Tammy Potter," said Baxter. 


	2. The Families in The Life of Tammy

The Families in 'The Life of Tammy'

The Families in 'The Life of Tammy'

Harry (Potter) married Ginny (Weasley). They had been married six years, when Ginny died of an aneurism, and have one child, Tammy.

Ron (Weasley) married Padma (Patil). They have been married eighteen years, and have Rachel and a son that just graduated from Hogwarts the previous year, Nathaniel (Nate for short). 

Hermione (Granger) married an Auror, named Henry (Swanson), but kept her maiden name. Henry died in the line of duty after just two years of marriage, when Hermione was five months pregnant with Caitlin. 

Seamus (Finnegan) married Lavender (Brown). They have been married seventeen years and they have Baxter as their only child. 

Dean (Thomas), married a witch a few years below his year, named Elizabeth (Jones). They have been married twenty years and have Jennifer and another daughter named Marianne, who has not started Hogwarts yet.

Neville (Longbottom) and Parvati (Patil) surprised everyone by getting married right after graduation (1997 – 2021). They have one child who graduated Hogwarts three years ago, named Charles. 

Percy (Weasley) is not married. He was engaged to Penelope (Clearwater) for three years, before she broke it off to elope with an unknown wizard. He is focusing on his career right now. 

Fred and George (Weasley) never married anyone, but they keep each other company and run a highly successful joke shop in Hogsmeade.

Sirius is not married, but dates. He loves every minute of it.

Remus isn't married either, but reconnected with an old flame from his school days and they are very happy together. 

Draco (Malfoy) and Pansy (Parkinson) married. They have been married seventeen years and have a son, Malcolm, and a daughter, Veronica.


End file.
